Rise of the Vexpire/Transcript
1 *[The episode begins in a jungle. Skip the Blue Frog and Sqak the Red Bird are dashing through the rainforest.] *'Skip': Come on, Sqak! Our pals will NEVER find us on the other side of the rainforest! *'Sqak': We'll be winning this Hide-and-Seek game for sure, Skip! *[As Skip and Sqak run off, a small red alien saucer hovers in the sky. A pair of binoculars appear above the saucer watching the duo passing by. After putting the binoculars back away in it's top, tapping it shut, the saucer jets off ahead. Back in the rainforest, Skip and Sqak walk into an open plain area.] *'Skip': Look! That'll be a great hiding spot! *[In the empty plains, there's a small hole on the ground with a wooden sign beside it that says "BEST HIDING PLACE EVER!".] *'Sqak': I dunno, Skip... I got a bad feeling that-! *Skip 2 *'Sqak': (Narrating) Life on Sunny Villa Island has been going pretty smooth ever since Skip and I saved you critters from those nasty Lectroads. *'Skip': (o.s) Those critter-eating lizards ALWAYS love causing trouble! *[During these two quotes from above, the flashback shows a group of critters walking cheerfully in the rainforest until they get ambushed by a gang of Lectroads, nasty reptile-like monsters with grey skin and yellow eyes. The Lectroads begin to chase and terrify the critters.] *'Skip': (Narrating) If only there was someone brave enough to stand up to those meanies! WHO COULD IT BE?????? *'Sqak': And me too! I used to be scared of the Lectroads... until I made a new friend! *[A scene shows Sqak surrounded by a pack of Lectroads. One of them is standing on a big blue egg, which begins to shake. Before the Lectroad could react, a blue fist bursts out of the egg that punches the Lectroad straight into the sky. All the other Lectroads flee in fear, saving Sqak. Coming out of the egg is none other than Skip, who lets out a big yawn after hatching and opens his eyes to see Sqak. The frog and bird instantly become friends, and the two of them run straight towards a pack of Lectroads and beat up every single one of them with their bare fists.] *'Sqak': After we clobbered those slimy bullies, we became Island Defenders who try their very best to protect their island homes... But a many months rolled by, and nothing has happened here on Sunny Villa until one peaceful day... *[Deep the island jungle, Blatly - green spider monkey - runs out of the bushes.] *'Blatly': We're almost there, guys! You're gonna love this! *'Sqak': (Narrating) This is Blatly. He's the sneakiest member in our team... and I mean MISCHIEVOUSLY sneaky! *[Imp - a small, cute purple gremlin with pointy ears - flies out of the bushes with his fluttering ears.] *'Sqak': ... and that's Imp. He may be small and tiny, but his courage ain't! ... (a small spider lowers down to Imp's head, causing him to shriek and runaway in fear) ... Well, sorta... *[Skip and Sqak are seen walking through the jungle wearing blindfolds.] *'Skip': I hope this surprise is gonna be a bunch of mangoes! (slurps his lips) *[Skip slowly peeks up his blindfold to see his surprise, but someone behind him puts it back on.] *'???': Now, Skippy..! No peeking! *[Skip lifts his blindfold a little bit to see who is in front of him: it's his girlfriend Makayla - a purple frog with white hair with a light pink hat.] *'Skip': (Narrating) This pretty angel is the love of my life... Just saying her name makes my heart gooey and soft inside! *[Back to the scene, Skip is smitten over Makayla's pretty looks.] *'Skip': (smitten) Makaylaaaaaa..! *'Makayla': (softly) Skiiiiiip.... (yelling) I SAID NO PEEKING! (puts the blindfold back to Skip's eyes) *'Skip': Hey! *[As Makayla escorts Skip forwards by the hand, Blatly begins to chuckle at them.] *'Blatly': Skip and Makayla sitting in a tree-! *[Suddenly, someone interrupts Blatly with a "AHEM!". The monkey turns to the voice's direction: it is Robin - an orange bird with long green hair and wears a white mechanic uniform with dark grey gloves, belt and rubber boots.] *'Robin': Someone jealous?? *'Blatly': Nah! ........... Maybe a teeny bit! *[Blatly begins to laugh as Robin just rolls her eyes.] *'Sqak': (Narrating) That's Robin. She's the oldest in our gang and the best mechanic on our island. *'Skip': (Interrupting) She's also his girlfriend! *'Sqak': Is NOT! *[One of the critters chuckles at Skip's comment. Back to the story...] *'Sqak': So what's gonna be at this party anyway? *'Imp': Well, there's gonna be punch, presents, and.... (sees something ahead) HEY! *'Skip':Oh, boy! Hay bale climbing! *'Robin': No, Skip! Look! *[Skip and Sqak remove their blindfolds to gasp to see what is ahead of them: the entire Critter Village is empty with no party or a single critter in sight.] *'Robin': Holy cow, sheep and pig! Where is everyone?? *'Blatly': They should've been hiding in those bushes to give us a big "SURPRISE"! *'Sqak': Blat, looks to me that this party was a LONG time ago! 3 *[A mysterious, massive shadow covers the entire village.] *'Imp': (confused) Is it night time already? *'Sqak': (pulls out a pocketwatch) No, it's 10:30. *[A huge gust of wind blows Sqak's pocketwatch out of his hands. The heavy wind shakes the palm trees, bushes and tall grass. Sqak tilts his head up to have his jaws drop in shock to see something in the sky: a gigantic alien spaceship is seen hovering down to Sunny Villa.] *'Sqak': Quick! Everyone hide! *[The whole gang runs and hides behind the bushes. Giant, metal legs come out of the bottom of the spaceship as it lands in the middle of the rainforest glade. Sqak walks close to the spaceship in marvel, and he slowly taps his fingers on one of it's legs. He then gets startled when the loud sound of a metalic bridge lowers from the ship's enterance until it reaches the ground. Sqak runs to the top of a palm tree and hides. The doors of the mothership open, revealing a row of purple skinned, red eyed aliens marching outside all holding laser rifles. The alien in front of the line stops and turns sideways with the rest of the line repeating him. Coming down from the mothership's bridge is a hovering, orb-shaped mech that parks in the middle of the forest ground. The doors in the front of it open, revealing the alien's short leader Comrade Vexter who hops outside and turns to his army.] *'Vexter': Listen here, my fellow soldiers! This planet will be the perfect place to plant the seed of our new empire... the "VEXPIRE"! *[NOTE: After Vexter shouts "VEXPIRE", lightning flashes.] *'Red Ant Soldier': "Vexpire"? *'Vexter': An unstoppable empire lead by your grand leader, Comrade Vexter. *'Red Ant Soldier': Oh, goody! Wonder when he'll get here? *[Vexter turns his head to the viewers, twitching his eye in irritation. He then grabs the Red Ant soldier by the shirt and yanks him.] *'Vexter': I meant... an unstoppable empire lead by ME you grape-headed moron! (electrocutes the Red Ant soldier with his powerful gloves) *'Red Ant Soldier': (falls backwords) Owww......! *'Vexter': If we're gonna dominate this , we need to make alot of room for us first... (brings out a device, which then displays a holograph of the entire Earth)... Planet Earth entirely populated by these disgusting creatures called Earthians! They're ugly, they smell, and they are less intelligent than us Red Ants! *'Skip': (overhearing what Vexter said) Why I oughta..! (Imp covers Skip's mouth) *'Vexter': This puny village was CRAWLING with these disgusting Earthians! Good thing my Vextronic robots have abducted every single little vermin and locked them away in our saucer! They would make the best slaves for our alien city! Now go out and make sure there are no more of these ugly earth creatures on this island! Feel free to zap them into little ashes! *'Red Ants': (all) YAY!!! *[Vexter and all the other Red Ants go marching into the rainforest, ready to find and destroy anyone else on Sunny Villa. The gang rush over to the saucer and Skip tries to pry the enterance open.] *'Skip': Grrrrrrrr.... This hunk of space junk won't budge! *'Imp': (panicking) Oh g-g-g-g-g-gosh! We're all doomed! *'Skip': Imp, did you just forgot who you're friends with? The toughest brawler..? *'Sqak': ... and the fastest runner? Skip and I will go give our new visitors a "welcoming party" while you guys head to Robin's garage and find her laser drill to break into this saucer! *'Skip': Yep, let us do all the skull cracking... (to Makayla) and you better be ready for some lip smacking when I'm back. *[Makayla giggles] 4 *[Meanwhile, in the rainforest, a butterfly is seen calmly fluttering to a flower. The flower suddenly gets vaporized by an incoming laser from a distance, startling the butterfly who then flies away from enemy fire. The scene shifts to the shooters: Vexter and his soldiers.] *'Vexter': Drats! I really need to study more on these revolting earth creatures... *'Skip': (o.s) Alright! Lemme teach you about our food supply! *[A mango hits Vexter in the face, covering his head in mushed mango. Skip and Sqak can be heard laughing offscreen.] *'Vexter': (shaking the juice off his face) Who DARES provoke the almighty alien lord?!?! *[Skip and Sqak are seen standing on top of a tree branch, with Skip snacking on a mango.] *'Skip': Just a couple of islanders who... (crushes his mango with his bare hands)... CRUSH critter-nabbing meanies! *'Sqak': Want this planet? You'll have to go through us! *'Vexter': (charges up his gloves to create an electric plasma ball) Prepare yourselves for ERADICATION! *[Vexter's hurls his plasma ball straight towards the tree Skip and Sqak were on, destroying it in a massive explosion.] *'Vexter': Easier than wiping a smudge off my monocle... *[Sqak speed runs in front of Vexter.] *'Sqak': Maybe you should've cleaned your eye glass some more! *[Skip pulls Vexter's cape over his head like a wedgy and then blows raspberries all over the alien's face.] *'Vexter': Bleh! Disgusting mouth slime! (Skip licks Vexter's entire face) AAAAH!!! (stumbles backwards and steps on a thistle) AAAAH!!! (falls backwards and hits his head on a rock) AAAAH!!! (opens his eyes and notices his Red Ants have been standing in line the entire time) Why haven't you vaporized those two?! *'Red Ant': You never said "Red Ants attack", your hotheadedness! *[Vexter turns his head to the screen, glaring for a few seconds.] *'Vexter': Oh, my mistake... Red Ants... (right in the Red Ant's ear) ATTAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *[Skip and Sqak are running and bouncing through the rainforest.] * *'Skip': Um... That was a slip off the tongue..? (smiles a little bit, and then frowns again) 10:44 Chapter 5 *[Meanwhile, inside the Red Ant Mothership lies an industrial castle. In a fancy bedroom, a silhouette is seen behind a curtain combing it's hair. The door opening is heard offscreen.] *'Vexter': Unbelievable! Incomprehensible! IMPOSSIBLE! All of my best soldier have been thwarted! Defeated! OUTCLASSED! By a pair of rotten little earthians! *'Voice': (offscreen) Are "earthians" ALL you complain about?! *[The mysterious silhoutte removes the curtains and reveals herself: General Zarkia, a short female reptile-like lady with blonde hair.] *'Zarkia': Don't you even forgot who you're MARRIED to? *'Vexter': Of course not, Zarkia! I would never speak such rudeness about my precious wife! *'Zarkia': If there's someone you want out of your purple scalp, I'm your woman. *[The camera shots to the portrait of Zarkia sitting on a dead snake-like monster while holding her shotgun.] *'Zarkia': I was a big time poacher back before we wedded. I always get my target... WITH... NO... MERCY! 11:24 *[NOTE: As Zarkia says "WITH... NO... MERCY!", the camera is shot to various beasts mounted on the wall as trophies.] *'Vexter': I appreciate your assistance, dearest. But I'm going to need something else... *'Zarkia': Are you trying to say "No"? at me... (sprays perfume onto herself) *'Vexter': No, I'm trying to say that I need something bigger... something stronger... I need something... something... something... *[As Vexter talks, Zarkia's perfume slowly comes to his face. He breathes in the perfume.] *'Vexter': Aa.... Aa.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (sneezes a large pile of snot on Zarkia's bathrobe) *'Zarkia': (shrieking) Vexter, you barbarian!! *'Vexter': (nose stuffed) Oh, my apologies! (sniff) Who knew I was severely allergic to earthly made perfumes? (suddenly has an idea) And having an ingenious plan in mind?! 12:04 (gets out a robotic claw to snatch the big booger off of Zarkia's robe) I can be able to turn this disgusting lump of mucus into a bioweapon that'll crush those two in one stomp! *'Zarkia': You're sick, Vexter! *'Vexter': Criticize me all you want, Zarkia. But this new bioweapon of mine would make you think otherwise! *[Later on, in a dark chamber, the lump of booger sits underneath a laser machine that is charging up. Vexter is seen near the laser machine's controls. He presses a button which results the Morphinizer hiting the booger with an electrical beam, turning it an even bigger state. Vexter covers his eyes from the bright flashes of the Morphinizer's beam with a pair of goggles. When the flashing stops, he removes the goggles to see his newest creation: A large being rises from the Morphinizer's table.] *'Vexter': Yes! Yes!! YES!!! *[The mutated booger, Grubber, turns his head to Vexter, revealing to be actually small.] *'Grubber': Sup, gramps? *[Vexter is shocked to see his "greatest creation" not turn up as he expected, as his eyes widen in shock.] *'Vexter': WHAT?! Computer what happened?! *'Computer': There appears to be a glitch in the Morphinizer's cable. Perhapes considering a technicist? 12:55 *'Vexter': I'm the technicist here, you moronic piece of junk! *'Grubber': Ha ha ha, maybe if you were smart enough you wouldn't make moronic scrap! *[Vexter snarls in anger. His robotic claw tears a block of snot off Grubber's ear.] *'Grubber': Ow!! (His ear regenerates) Ah... *'Vexter': Time to make an advanced successor to this failure! (points at Grubber) *'Grubber': Cool! I'm gonna be a brother! *'Vexter': (placing the inanimate booger under the Morphinizer's ray) This successor will be three times bigger! (activates the Morphinizer, and tosses a pair of goggles to Grubber) Hurry up and put these on! *'Grubber': And turn into a geek like you? Fat chance! (the Morphinizer zaps at the block of snot, burning Grubber's eyes) AAAAH! 13:32 *[The Morphinizer finishes it's zapping and the block of snot is even bigger than Grubber.] *'Vexter': Splendid! Big enough to crush those islanders! *[The bigger snot, Grounder, jumps down the Morphinizer's table.] *'Grounder': Mommy! (picks up Vexter and squeezes him with a hug) *'Grubber': (points to Grounder) THAT 'S my brother?! *'Grounder': Oops! (squeezes Vexter again) Hi, uncle! *'Vexter': Get your disgusting paws off me! (puts on his monocle which scans Grounder and it displays "100% Pounds" and "0% Intelligent") Gaaah! I came down here to create the ultimate bioweapon, and all I get is an obnoxious loud mouth and a brainless idiotic buffoon! *'Grounder': I don't know what that means, but I'll take it as flattery! 14:07 *'Grubber': So what's our first task, beloved creator? *'Vexter': Stand right there and don't move a muscle! *'Grounder': Whatever you say, dear mast-! *[Grubber and Grounder both fall down a trapdoor that opens below their feet.] *'Grounder': -TEEEEEEER!!! *'Grubber': AAAAAAAAH!!! *'Vexter': Good riddance! Now I have no other choice but to call my reinforcements! (leaves the room) *[Down below the trapdoor, Grubber and Grounder are seen sticking themselves onto the walls with a pool of lava down below.] *'Grounder': (to Grubber) I don't think our creator likes us very much... *'Grubber': No snot, Dr. Einstein! 14:36 Chapter 6 *[Meanwhile, at Robin's garage, Robin is throwing things out of a box trying to find what she is looking for.] *'Robin': (groans in frustration) Where could it be?! *'Imp': Definitely not in your bedroom! *'Blatly': Or your bathroom! *'Imp': Did you check the chimney? *'Blatly': Yeah, and then I was all covered in soot! That's why I went to the bathroom! *TBA *'Blatly': Where could what be? *'Robin': My back-copter. I invented it to rescue kittens stuck in high trees. *'Imp': I can save those cute little guys with my flapping ears! *'Robin': Exactly, Imp. That's why I putted it away long ago, and now I can't remember where... *[Skip and Sqak arrive to the garage.] *'Sqak': We got bad news, guys. We tried to keep that Vexter guy away from his mothership but things got a little out of hand. *'Skip': More like out of tongue! Guess six months of no crime fighting sucked away our touch. *'Robin': Don't beat yourself up, Skip. You'll be ready for plan B once I find my back-copter. *'Blatly': Yeah... (whispering to Imp and Makayla) on another planet! (they both chuckle to this) *'Robin': It's in here, believe me! *'Skip': I'll help you look, Rob. Just let me catch my breath first (jumps on the couch to relax, but springs back up yelping and pain and holding his butt) OOOOW! OW! OW! OW! *'Makayla': Skippy! *TBA Category:Scripts